Game of thrones: Tiempo de Huargos
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: El verdadero juego comienza, ahora es tiempo de Huargos, por que en el juego de tronos solo se puede ganar o morir, no hay termino medio ¡Q!uien gana y quien muere?, eso, bueno eso... nadie lo sabe Spoliers de todos los libros
1. Chapter 1

Jon

Corría por aquel tiempo el primer año de otoño y el primero que viviera Jon en toda su vida, al fin y al cabo el era de primavera y esa sería su primer otoño al igual que muchos de los que allí se encontraban la muralla estaba esperando el frio de el otoño equipándose con todos los menesteres, arreglando todos los agujeros de ella y todavía se podía observar en el cielo el cometa rojo, que apreciara el último año de verano durante el comienzo del reinado del príncipe Joffery. Quien se proclamara rey tras la muerte de su padre Robert Bartheon, quien consigo el trono luego de la guerra del asedio de Desembarco del Rey luego de que el legitimo heredero al trono de hierro fuera muerto por decapitación por el mismo mejor conocido luego de esto por los nobles que sobrevivieron a la guerra y el populacho como el leal al antiguo rey como El Usurpador. Para luego casarse con Cersei Lannister. Dicho cometa en el año anterior a lo largo y ancho del mundo fue nombrado de diferentes maneras y se le atribuyeron diferentes presagios, buenos augurios para el reinado del príncipe, la llegada de dragones, fuego y sangre, pero si había algo de lo que todos en el mundo estaba seguros era que este símbolo, representaba un gran cambio para todo el mundo y sobre todo para los siete reinos

En ese momento Jon se encontraba junto con Samwell Tarly haciendo sus tareas cuando el lord mayordomo fue hacia ellos y dirigiéndose a Jon le dijo:

-El maestre Aemon desea hablar contigo Nieve

Por lo que él tras despedirse de su compañero se dirigió hacia la torre del maestre y al llegar allí luego de que el mayordomo le abriera y avisara de su llegada el dijo:

-¿Deseaba verme maestre?

-Así es Lord Nieve, abre esa caja, dime, ¿Qué vez dentro?-dijo indicándole con la mano una cajita que tocaba justo frente a el

-Un Huevo de dragón, pero ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Se supone que están extintos o no?

-Sí y no, quedan muy pocos al igual que los Targaryen, dime ¿Sientes algo dentro del huevo Jon?

-Sí, aunque.., ¿No tendría que hacerlo, verdad?-pregunto frunciendo el seño

- Quien ha dicho eso, al fin y al cabo eres un Targaryen muchacho-respondió el anciano

¿Cómo?, eso es imposible mi padre es un Stark y mi madre… ¿Acaso mi madre es una Targaryen?

-No ella tu padre, mi sobrino,Raeghar Targaryen tu eres el ultimo de tu estirpe el legitimo Heredero de Roca Dragón y el Trono de Hierro, Rey de los Siete Reinos, Señor de Dorne y todo Poniente, ahora no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que voy a hacer, te relevare de tu cargo en la guardia de la Noche, te libreare de tu voto y de tu atuendo, para que vayas a cumplir con tu verdadero destino, pero está en ti hacerlo si decides ir a Invernalia es tu decisión si decides en cambio ir mas allá del mar y reinar junto con la ultima de tu sangre también está bien pero dado que no es mi intención echarlos a las fauces de esos carroñeros sin honor, si alguno de ustedes o ambos deciden Involucrarse en el juego de tronos debo decirles que solo van a poder ganar o morir, solamente espero que si lo hacen ganen dado que no deseo ver desperdiciado mi sacrificio. También si lo deseas puedo proporcionarte algunas espadas a las cuales librare de su voto y juramentos con la condición de que te sean leales pero ya sabes lo que realmente importa es tu decisión Raeghnal


	2. Chapter 2

DAENERYS

Ella estaba segura de que no pasaría en Qarth ni un minuto más, sobre todo después de que los etéreos intentaran asesinarla. Hacía pocos días habían llegado ella y su Khalasar a el puerto y apropiándose al poco tiempo de las barcazas con las cuales Belwas el Fuerte y Arstan Barbablanca, quien la había salvado de morir envenenada, habían ido a buscarla con el fin de que viaje a Pentos al encuentro de Illyrio Mopatis.

Pero eso no estaba en sus planes por lo que haciendo uso de lo aprendido del magister logro hacerse con el control de los barcos, no en vano había vivido dos años bajo su protección.

Ese día se encontraba caminando por cubierta en compañía de Irri y Doreah cuando Ser Jorah, se le acerco. Vestía su armadura y tenía aspecto demacrado producido por los días anteriores, en los cuales se había mantenido en vela, con el fin de protegerla.

Fue entonces que cuando llego a donde ella le dijo:

-¿Qué opinas Ser Jorah, hacia donde debería partir?

-No soy quién para decirle eso, pero lo mejor sería a Astapor, quizás si allí llegara a comerciar por un ejército, podría luego partir a Poniente.

Y fue así que la joven dijo mirando fijamente el horizonte:

-Así es, partiré a poniente, es momento que recupere lo que es mío, partiré hoy mismo

-Pero Khaleesi, desde aquí no hay otra forma de llegar que no sea por el mar de los escalofríos, muchos barcos no pueden cruzarlo sin contar que si pudiera un solo barco usted contaría con pocos subordinados, la comerían como cuervos ni bien pise tierra

Ella en verdad lo había sopesado como posibilidad, mas sin embargo las profecías todavía resonaban en su memoria, si era por el hecho de los subordinados Aegon I no había tenido ninguno y con sus tres dragones doblegado a muchos señores consagrándose como el rey, ella tenía los tres, pero no las tres cabezas. Mas sin embargo la profecía decía" _Debes ir al Norte para hacerte con el Sur",_si lo que ella deseaba era su reino no había vuelta atrás, pues entonces lo haría aunque tenga que pagarlo con sangre lo seria para siempre,fue asi que volviéndose hacia los tres ponientinos quienes se habían congregado a sus espaldas dijo:

-Navegad hacia Poniente

-Pero Majestad-dijo ser Arstan pero cayó sus palabras al ver los ojos de la joven quien sin dar posibilidad a replica alguna proclamo mirando a los hombres a los ojos para luego fijar nuevamente en el horizonte a la vez que el viento le hacía revolotear el pelo sobre los hombros:

-Correré el riesgo.


	3. Chapter 3

MERRA

Advertencia: este punto de vista no mantiene el canon, cabe destacar que en esta historia bran y Merra tienen 14 a diferencia de los libros de Martin donde él tiene entre 9 y 10 y ella 16.

La nieve se le pegaba a la cara congelándole las mejillas, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora luego de tanto camino recorrido. Aun recordaba la última vez que había hablado con su pequeño hermano y sus palabras retumbaban en su memoria:

-_"¡¿Que has hecho Merra, que has hecho, cómo has podido hacer esto?!-_, ya bastantes leguas atrás ahora se encontraba de camino a las tierras de lord Manderly, sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca de los cuervos, pero no tenía otra opción, debía intentarlo llegar y permanecer, solo esperaba que los Manderly recordaran a quienes le debían la tierra y la lealtad, solo esperaba no tener que mostrar las garras, pero si era necesario, lo haría, pues ya hacía tiempo que no pertenecía a un pantano. Ahora era, debía ser una loba, una Stark de Invernalia pues eso era desde hacía ya unos meses, desde aquella noche en que la sangre Stark conquisto sus entrañas como otrora a su antigua antepasada. Pues ella albergaba la sangre de los primeros hombres, en su interior crecía el verdadero príncipe del norte, y haría lo imposible para que sea su hijo y solo su hijo el que se alzara por sobre todo el norte, pues era una Reed, y los Reed no rompen sus promesas ni juramentos, aunque deban entregar su sangre en este ideal y ella al igual que su hermano había jurado en nombre de su casa su lealtad a la casa del Huargo por la tierra, por el agua, por el hiero, por el bronce, por el hielo y por el fuego y además ahora era por hecho una loba del norte y el norte recuerda por lo que les haría pagar a todos y a cada uno que osara hacer oídos sordos al llamado de unión de su verdadero rey no aquel de nombre Bolton, sino aquel de nombre Stark descendiente de el primer rey del norte de su mismo nombre.

¿Qué podrían hacer las sanguijuelas contra un lobo, y sobre todo contra un huargo?

Las arrancaría una por una con sus dientes si hacía falta, haciéndoles pedir clemencia ante sus caídas, pues todos subestimaron siempre a las ranas, pero ella ya no era una rana, no lo seria nunca mas pues ella a partir de aquel momento era y seria para el resto de su vida una loba huargo, no cualquiera sino la reina del norte y como tal debería mostrar los dientes, púes no era momento de tener miedo todavía era otoño y el momento de sentir el miedo ya llegaría en el invierno pues era un sentimiento nada menos que de invierno entonces era momento de pelear pues el invierno se acercaba y no habría cobijo para nadie pues con el invierno la larga noche se acercaba, ahora y solo ahora debía mostrar su furia la furia de una loba Huargo.


	4. Chapter 4

_La princesa olvidada_

Ese día se presentaba cálido y con una brisa fresca y vigorizante, propia del otoño, el cual ya se encontraba más que instalado en todo el continente Ponientino.

Esa vez aquella muchacha, se había levantado temprano en verdad, aquello era algo que siempre solía hacer, encontrándose ahora caminando, en esta oportunidad, por los bien conocidos en todo poniente, jardines de agua, quienes se encontraban en el principado de Dorne.

Al fin y al cabo aquella chiquilla ni se despertaría hasta muy entrada la mañana, pues había pasado toda la noche bailando y riendo con el príncipe Trystane, durante los festejos por el día del nombre de este, realmente nadie lo haría. Bueno nadie excepto ella, quien se había decidió a retirarse luego del primer baile, ya tenía bastante con verle la cara todos los días, a la cachorra del Usurpador, lo cual eso era motivo suficiente para ella como para perder el entusiasmo por aquella fiesta.

Cuando entendería "La hierba", que los dragones no se llevan bien con los perros, sin hablar de los lobos, si uno no los quema el otro los destroza. Eso era ella al fin y al cabo una dragona y una loba, realmente no entendía que era lo que Doran Martell esperaba de ella, púes aunque lo intentaba, no podría controlar su naturaleza por siempre.

Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, sí su madre hubiera vivido aquella vez, ella sería una princesa y viviría en un castillo, y lo seria por siempre. Había veces en que fantaseaba que era una niña de nuevo y cerrando sus ojos tratando de imaginar a su madre, a su padre, a Elia Martell, a sus medios hermanos Rahenys y Aegon a su hermano, quien algún día seria rey, a su pequeño tío Viserys, a su abuelo Aerys, su abuela Rahella, a su tía, con quien apenas tuviera unos meses de nacida, incluso lo intentaba con su tío lord Eddard, su tía lady Catelyn, y todos sus primos de nombre Stark. Y por ese preciso momento se permitía sonreír de manera juguetona, imaginando tiempos felices.

Pero a quien quería engañar, todos estaban muertos. Sus tíos sus padres, sus abuelos, como también parte de sus primos, o al menos eso había escuchado que había relatado el príncipe Doran a lady Arianne, ahora ya no podría ser mas princesa por siempre, como en sus sueños, sino que debería ser reina.

En un momento como ese se encontraba, cuando el príncipe Doran llego donde ella, en su silla acompañada de su espada juramentada y le dijo quitándola de su ensimismamiento:

-¿Qué hacéis aquí mi señora?.- a lo que al escucharlo muy a su pesar aparto la mirada del cielo y dijo mirando a un lado sin mirar nada en particular:

-Solo…, estaba pensando, imaginando como serian las cosas, si hubieran sido diferentes, si yo, estuviera en mi hogar.- entonces él le respondió:

-Este es vuestro hogar ahora, mi señora, siempre lo ha sido.

-No esté nunca, podrá ser mi hogar, ha llegado el momento de que juegue el juego.-le anuncio morando la estrella sangrante una vez más-entonces él le dijo posicionando si mirada en la estrella:

-Jamás, lo habéis jugado, no sabéis nada de él.

-En eso, os equivocáis mi señor, he aprendido de uno de sus mejores jugadores.-le hizo saber.

-No soy el mejor, mi querida señora-y entonces ella dijo incorporándose del banco de granito en el que estaba:

-¿Quien es el mejor y quién no?, ¿Quién gana y quien muere?, eso… nadie lo sabe, lo único que se sabe, es que, en el juego de tronos no hay término medio, o ganas, o mueres.

Así fue que Doran le dijo en un último intento por hacerla recapacitar:

.Lady Lyanna, estáis jugando con fuego y os acabareis quemándose.

-No el fuego no quema a un dragón y eso soy, esa es la estrella de los dragones, además el invierno se acerca y con él es tiempo… tiempo de huargos.


End file.
